<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by spaceacealyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916916">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx'>spaceacealyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superhero Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fankids - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ is injured by a mystery person with strange powers so she needs a place to lay low for the night. What better place than with someone she had a "one night stand" with?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superhero Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lyx is sitting on his couch, leisurely reading a book, when he hears something just outside the window. Did he lock it? Of course he did. Then the window jolts open and Lyx frowns, putting his book down and grabbing the gun in the drawer of the end table next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade lifts the window the rest of the way and stumbles through it clumsily through it. She lands on the floor with an audible “oof” and looks up to find Lyx pointing a gun at her. She ignores it and launches straight into a rant. “Lyx, you would not </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>what just happened. This dude- I swear he was like a ninja turtle man… A fucking murder ninja turtle…” She snorts and shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyx fights the urge to roll his eyes at her and tucks the gun away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you still have first aid shit right?” She motions to her ankle that’s torn open and bleeding from the strange man’s nails- or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>claws</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I might need a little help.” Lyx raises his eyebrow at her but doesn’t comment when he sees the slight tremble to her hands. He holds his hand out to her and she gratefully takes it so he can help her off the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you come here?” is on the tip of Lyx’s tongue as he leads her to the bathroom where he can treat her, but he keeps his mouth shut. He can ask her later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She follows him into the bathroom and she carelessly peels off her skin-tight costume so he can look at the claw marks on her sides. His touch is feather-light as he inspects it. It raises goosebumps on her skin but she doesn’t mention it. “You should wash up. I’ll help you bandage it when you’re done.” She nods and lets him start a bath for her as she picks at her nails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know if you need anything,” is all he says before closing the door to give her privacy. She sits and soaks for a little while then quickly scrubs the dried blood off herself. She calls him back in when she’s ready for him to help her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sits on the counter while he gets the supplies out. Jade lets her feet swing as she looks around the bathroom, taking note of the little bumps in the ceiling and the pattern of shower tiles and the grout lines on the floor. She keeps her mind relatively blank as he takes bandages and antiseptic out for her. She holds her foot out to him when he’s ready for her. “It’s going to hurt a little,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs. “Go ahead. It’s fine.” She’s used to this kind of sting. It’s nothing compared to what she’s experienced in the past. She doesn’t even flinch when the first sting comes. She still mindlessly finds things in the bathroom to keep her focus on. Lyx works carefully and quietly, and for once, Jade doesn’t disrupt it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are scrapes on her knees from when the man had made her fall and Lyx cleans and bandages them next. After that are the claw marks in her side. She feels panic rise in her throat when she lets her mind wander back to the memory of how she got the claw marks, but she distracts herself again by studying Lyx as he works. He glances up at her and catches her staring. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs, not looking away from his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He has stupidly pretty eyes…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Nothing.” He furrows his eyebrows and goes back to bandaging her up. He’s surprisingly careful with her. She expected… well, maybe not for him to be rough, but her mind goes back to the last time she was here and she can feel her face flush from the memories. She turns away and tries to distract herself by finding every detail of the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s finished he motions to his bedroom. “I laid a shirt out for you… You don’t have to wear it if you don’t feel like it.” She nods and goes to put it on. It’s nearly as long on her as the dress she was wearing earlier. Lyx passes her to go back out to the living room. She walks out to the living room as well and plops herself down on the couch. She stares ahead, processing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay and Ed are gonna ask questions if I go home like this… Do you mind if I stay the night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question makes Lyx raise his eyebrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Doesn’t she hate me?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Do you really want to stay here?” All they’ve done is argue, and of course some other things, but nothing to make him believe that she thought much of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can leave if you want me to… It’s just easier because you don’t ask questions like they do.” In the deepest corner of her mind, paranoia tells her the man could have followed her here and could follow her home to Jay and Ed. There’s no way in hell she’s putting them in danger like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyx shrugs and goes to find a warm blanket for her. After a brings it to her he walks away again and she can hear him in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Lyx asks from the kitchen. Jade takes her face out of the collar of the shirt he gave her and she looks over her shoulder to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? No… No, I’m okay.” She would probably throw up anything she puts in her stomach. Regardless, Lyx brings her a warm mug of hot chocolate. She smiles and thanks him quietly. He sits next to her on the couch and watches her blow on the hot chocolate but she refuses to meet his eyes again. After taking a few sips, she leans forward to put the mug on the coffee table. When she sits back down, she pretends not to notice that she’s closer to him than before. She glances over at him and imagines pressing herself against his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her and- she shuts the thought out. She’s fine. She doesn’t need anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she feels a hand touch hers and she jumps. “Relax,” Lyx tells her. Relax? She’s perfectly relaxed as she is. She reaches out to take the mug again and notices her hand is still shaking. She puts her hand back in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyx notices that her hands are still quivering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> While his expression doesn’t change, he still wants to do something for her. The problem is figuring out </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorts. “I’m fine.” He squeezes her hand lightly then lets go and suddenly she’s pulled closer by the waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jade, </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he repeats, his tone almost pleading but still calm. She sighs and deflates, letting herself sink into his side. Then she scoots closer and pulls her feet up to tuck them under herself, her knees resting on Lyx’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was he?” She isn’t sure who she’s asking. Her mind replays the image of the predatory look the reptilian man had given her and she feels a shiver rack her body. Her mind starts to race. Was it a freak accident that she happened to run into him in that alley? It had to be… That alley… No one would have known who she was. If the cops had been a bit slower she could have been a cold- “I could have died…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyx frowns at her shaking form. He should do something. He can’t just let her flip out like this. He reaches out and holds her face in his hands, making her look at him. “Stop saying that.” His thumbs brush her cheeks and he feels words at the tip of his tongue but nothing comes out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who would have told Jay? Who would have told </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ed</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She smiles at Lyx, his face starting to get blurry. “No one would have known where I went.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words hit Lyx in the chest but he ignores the feeling and wipes at her unfallen tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallows thickly, still smiling as if she doesn’t notice the tears in her eyes. “I was helpless. I couldn’t use my powers. It was like they didn’t work on him.” She remembers the dread and panic she felt when he had pulled her out by her ankle. She hadn’t felt that terrified since… since she lived with her father. How many years has it been now? She opens her mouth to say something else but a lump forms in her throat. She closes her mouth and her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyx looks like a lost puppy when he sees her tears. He lowers his hands to her shoulders, eyebrows furrowed slightly but otherwise, he looks blank and calm. He is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> qualified to comfort her out of everyone she knows. His fingers fidget as his brain scrambles to think of what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He awkwardly pulls her head to his shoulder and holds her to him. That’s when the first sob escapes her. She lets a few more out before she shifts and climbs into his lap finally. He freezes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okay… This is fine…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lyx relaxes a little and pats her back stiffly. He feels like he should say something to her but… what? He doesn’t know. He settles for silently wiping her tears away and stroking her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade clings desperately to the back of Lyx’s shirt as she lets everything out. “I haven’t been in danger like that since I was a little girl…” She says between sobs. Of course, she’s been in plenty of danger. But she hadn’t experienced hopeless fear and uncertainty of her fate in a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she’s cried herself out she slumps tiredly against Lyx, her cheek resting against his shoulder. She wasn’t thinking earlier when she climbed into his lap but she couldn’t care less about it right now. She’s exhausted but the thought of Lyx leaving her alone in the open living room makes her skin crawl. Last time she was here she slept in his bed with him so he should let her do it again, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyx?” she cringes at how hoarse her voice is. “... do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I don’t think I’ll be able to get any sleep if I’m alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are a few things Lyx wants to say but he swallows them down and settles for “Yeah… yeah, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay on the couch for a little while until Jade finally moves off his lap. She reaches out to take his hand before she realizes what she’s doing and retracts it. She follows him into the bedroom silently, her eyes averted to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade crawls under the covers and faces away from Lyx. She’s already been too… </span>
  <em>
    <span>clingy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She doesn’t need to make it awkward. She curls up nearly into a ball and she shuts her eyes. Her mind is too active for her to find any peace though. It’s about an hour before she dares to look over her shoulder at Lyx to check if he’s still awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyx is staring at the ceiling as he has been for a while now. Jade’s words keep echoing in his mind. He’s reminded of the last time he wasn’t sure if he would live and- he looks over when he feels the bed move. Jade had turned around to face him. He sees her looking at him and waits for her to say something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you not sleep either?” Her voice sounds too meek to be her own and it almost surprises Lyx. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t respond for a while until a quiet, “Yeah…” escapes him. He turns back to stare at the ceiling without another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stares at him mutely for another minute before she tentatively scoots closer. She pauses… then picks her head up to lay it on his shoulder. She waits a bit longer, then scoots even closer, pressing her body flush against his. Eventually, her arms snake around him as well. She feels like a big baby, clinging to Lyx like this, but she can’t bring her exhausted mind to give a shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had she been in any other mood, she might have gotten cold feet and scooted back away when he didn’t wrap his own arm around her right away. After a little while though she hears him sigh then feels his arm wrap around her again. Tension in her body releases and she smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyx looks her over and something in the back of his mind tells him he should assure her that she’s safe here with him. He ignores it and settles for stroking her hair with the hand that isn’t around her waist. It must do something because Jade hugs him tighter. He can feel the moment she finally falls asleep and it isn’t much longer before he follows suit. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The first thing that crosses Lyx’s mind when he starts to wake up again is “what is on me?” Lyx frowns and squints to look at what is so heavy that’s on top of him. All he sees is the top of someone’s head and he groans, dumping them off of him and onto their side. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks over at the sleeping log next to him. It’s Jade… Confusion fills him. “Wha-...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memories of the previous night slowly come back to him and his face slacks when the realization hits him. “That’s right…” He watches her as she keeps sleeping, completely oblivious to the fact that she was thrown off of him. His eyes trail over her and without thinking, he reaches out to brush the hair out of her face. When his brain finally catches up to him, he freezes. He promptly flings the covers off himself and goes into the kitchen to start making breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyx pauses when he hears her groaning. Then he hears her call out his name and he peeks his head in to see what she wants. He finds her pouting in her sleep and reaching across the bed as if looking for him. “... Come back…” she mumbles. He silently goes back to the kitchen and finishes cooking, putting it on a tray and bringing it into his bedroom for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently nudges her to wake her up but she merely whines and curls up into a ball. Lyx thinks for a moment before he decides to hold a piece of bacon beneath her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of food finally brings Jade out of her dreams and her eyebrows pinch together in confusion. “What the fu-” she opens her eyes and instantly perks up. “Is that food?” Without a second thought as to why there was food in her face, she takes a bite, not even bothering to grab it herself first. She only realizes what she did when she hears a snort. She pauses in her chewing to look up and she smiles groggily at Lyx, her eyes squinting sleepily and her cheeks full of food still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat slowly,” is all he says and she snorts back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallows before retorting, “I’m not an animal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raises his eyebrow at her and wipes away some food from the corner of her mouth. “That’s debatable.” He goes to wash his hands while Jade blushes and gapes at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast, Jade decides she better go home, against her better judgment. She stands by his front door, looking longingly at the bedroom door. She could stay in his bed all day. She glances back to the door behind her and the thought of walking through it churns her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” She looks to Lyx. There’s a large part of her that wants to bury her face in his chest and hug him and stay all day, but he has things to do and she has things to research and plan. Still, the thought of going out where that creep with claws could get her makes her want to cry again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>